


Adventures in Awkward

by IndigoMay



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMay/pseuds/IndigoMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia came out in middle school to avoid this very situation. She has no idea how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Power Rangers MegaForce: Gia She thought everyone at school knew she was a lesbian, she’s been out and proud for years. It’s clear Jake has a crush and doesn’t know. For the first time in her life she isn’t sure how to come out to someone.

Jake had to be the densest guy in Harwood.

Seriously. Gia had come out in _middle school_ , rainbow T-shirts and everything (shut up, she was _twelve_ ). She and Emma had nearly papered the school with pamphlets, and while they were pretty low-key on PDA, they were pretty obviously girlfriends and they didn’t try to hide it. How, exactly, had he missed that?

If it had been Troy, she could have understood. Troy had just moved here. Jake had lived in Harwood since before middle school. _He had no excuse_.

It only got worse when they became Rangers together. Gia wasn’t stupid, and she’d seen the Evil Rangers and the spells made to turn them against each other and whatnot. If Jake flipped out at her sexuality, the world was _screwed_.

She’d have to talk to Emma about it.

* * *

 

“You’re going to tell him, right?”

Gia rolled over on the bed, looking at Emma upside down. They’d crashed at her place after the battle with the flying saucers guy. “As soon as I figure out how. If he flips out, our team’s screwed, and then there goes the world.”

Emma sighed and nodded, rolling her swivel chair forward. “So we have to be subtle about it.”

“What was that flower you mentioned?”

“The Magnus Bloomus Annulus,” Emma said, grinning. “It’s going to bloom in two days. Wanna go with me to take pictures?”

“I’d love to,” Gia said, reaching out to tug her girlfriend’s hand. Emma laughed as Gia pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe they bought that you didn’t know that the pictures were in the newspaper,” Emma said, biting back a laugh. “What, did they think I’d have a picture of you published without your knowledge?”

“Boys are idiots,” Gia said.

“Idiot enough not to notice when you cop a feel in the middle of Ernie’s?” Emma grinned mischievously. “And usually _I’m_ the one who goes for PDA.”

Gia felt her cheeks flush. “It was an impulse move. Showing them the pictures didn't work.”

“I’m not complaining.” Emma bumped shoulders with her.

“Hey, where are you headed?”

Gia only barely kept herself from making a face when Jake came running up. She turned to see Troy cleaning up the smoothies and Noah rolling his eyes.

“We’re going out together,” Gia said, stepping closer to her girlfriend.

“Awesome!” Jake said. “I can totally-”

“ _Emma and I_ are going out,” Gia corrected him, turning and walking away. She and Emma had been fighting earlier, and she was still a bit resentful that the guys had insisted that she and Emma were _friends_ and they were _more than that_.

Only later did she think of clarifying the double meaning of that. Damn it, she had missed the perfect opportunity.

* * *

 

Gia could kick herself for telling Jake that she’d go to Ernie’s with him. _What_ had she been thinking? She’d just set herself _ten steps back_.

Sometimes she hated how every moment she was intimate with Emma around the team was just blown off as her and Emma being friendly when, if she’d touched a guy the same way, everyone would have acknowledged that they were dating. She hated being shoved in the closet by other people when she just wanted to _live_.

Emma would talk about the false standards set by society, with her camera and flower pictures secure in her bag and her mountain bike waiting for her. Gia- well. Gia preferred a tougher image, because no one would dare to fuck with the girl who wore leather jackets and an aloof stare.

Gia just wanted the others to _get_ it.

* * *

 

Damn it, she _had_ to figure this out.

“The team’s even _more_ precarious with Robo Knight,” Emma said, sighing and flopping onto the bed- hers, this time. “Though he likes you, even after Troy screwed up.”

“Troy is surprisingly fond of people and relationships for such a private person,” Gia said, rolling her eyes. “But I’m pretty sure he’d flip if Jake went homophobic- he was too flirty with Jordan to mind, and we all saw how much he hates bullies.”

“So we’d have at least a four-person squad if Jake goes postal.” Emma bit her lip. “Noah would probably stick with him.”

And then combining the Zords wouldn't work and they'd fall.

“Let’s keep trying to subtly show him,” Gia said.

“He’s managed to miss us going out on dates and twining arms and that boob-grope.”

Gia grimaced. “Point. Okay, let’s try something sort of obvious but still subtle. We've already done the huge thing and once was enough.”

Emma grinned. “Leave it to me.”

* * *

 

The next time they were at Ernie’s, Emma wouldn’t let go of her hand.

Troy smiled when he saw it and the other boys hadn’t arrived yet.

“How long have you been dating?” he asked, taking a drink from his smoothie.

Hearing that was unexpectedly amazing.

“Since middle school,” Emma said proudly, and Gia exchanged a smile with her.

Troy raised his eyebrows. “Long-term.”

“How long have you known?” Gia asked. “Have you talked to the others?”

“Since Beezara,” Troy said. “You’re pretty discreet, and before that, I didn’t want to assume anything. I tried to explain it to Robo Knight.”

Gia winced.

“It didn’t go that badly,” Troy said, grimacing. “Xe understood that you and Emma are partners. It’s just romance xe didn’t understand.”

“That’s good.”

Troy went back to his smoothie right when Jake and Noah came in.

“I don’t understand why I had to go with you to soccer,” Noah was protesting, dusting grass off of himself.

“You keep me in, I keep you out.”

“That was an _emergency_ -”

“Hey, Gia!” Jake grinned broadly, moving to sit next to her, but Troy helpfully cut him off.

Emma tapped her shoulder. Confused, Gia turned and then Emma kissed her.

...This was not subtle.

Jake squawked and Gia heard something _thud_ on the table. Emma broke away.

“Are you guys okay?” Emma said, alarmed.

Gia looked over to see Jake in some kind of shock and Noah’s head on the table.

“Since when are you kissing?!” Jake asked incredulously.

“Since _middle school_ ,” Noah said, not lifting his head. “Still not sure how you missed that.”

“I knew,” Troy said.

Jake shook his head. “But-”

“ _Jake_ ,” Gia said firmly, not willing to debate this.

Jake sighed and grinned. “Well, at least you didn’t pick a dude over me.”

Gia rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into her girlfriend’s. Emma was grinning a bit smugly and leaned her head on Gia’s shoulder. Gia smiled.

If this ever happened again, she’d just let Emma take the lead.


End file.
